1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the field of starter motors for internal combustion engines and more specifically to the area of the engageable gearing that interconnects the starter motor to the engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,356,735; 4,510,406; 4,525,632; and 4,590,811, electrical starter motors for use within internal combustion engines normally employ a solenoid actuatable pinion gear which slides along a rotationally driven output shaft to engage a driven gear of the engine. Upon engagement of the driven gear, the motor portion is energized and the pinion gear is driven rotationally through a pinion clutch mechanism to rotate the driven gear and start the engine. As can be seen from the above-noted patents, the packaging of the starter motor is such that a portion of the starter motor housing contains an open area whereby the driven gear extends into the housing so that the pinion gear may be slidably engaged therewith.